


My Girl

by Rageycakes



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 02:19:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11152149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rageycakes/pseuds/Rageycakes
Summary: Darla, Anyanka, and some vengeance pillow talk





	My Girl

**Author's Note:**

> A short thing I wrote for Tumblr's buffy femslash week.

“I could do it, you know.”

Darla looked up from the book on her lap to glance at Anyanka. 

“What's that?” 

“If you wanted.” Anyanka rolled to her side, plucking a strawberry from the bowl on the bed between them. “I could curse him for you. Wreak vengeance on your behalf. It could be considered a conflict of interest, but I don't think D’Hoffryn would mind.” She shrugged casually and popped the strawberry into her mouth. 

Darla looked impassively at her for a moment, then set the book carefully on the bedside table. 

“Angelus, you mean.”

Anyanka nodded eagerly, leaning closer.

“I could give him boils, or curse him bald.” She smiled wickedly.

Darla returned the smile. “You could make him a eunuch. Or blind.” She climbed on top of Anyanka, knocking the bowl of fruit over, and kissed a trace of strawberry juice from the corner of her mouth. She worked her way down, trailing nips and kisses across Anyanka’s collarbone. 

“I could curse his soul away.” 

Darla snapped her head up at that.

“You could?” 

“Of course. If you wished it.” Anyanka bit her lip nervously. “I could make him as he was, if you wanted.”

Darla looked into her eyes intensely, brow furrowed, as she considered Anyanka’s offer. After only a moment’s hesitation, she smiled again. 

“Let my boy suffer with his soul.” She ran a hand through Anyanka’s hair, tugging it affectionately. “I have my girl now.”


End file.
